Klaus barbie
Nikolaus 'Klaus' Barbie (Bad Godesberg, 25 de outubro de 1913 — Lyon, 25 de setembro de 1991) foi um oficial da SS nazista, conhecido pela brutalidade com que torturava os seus prisioneiros, o que lhe rendeu o epíteto de carniceiro de Lyon ou o açougueiro de Lyon. Foi um dos responsáveis operacionais pelo Holocausto. Vida Nikolaus Klaus Barbie nasceu numa pequena localidade situada no vale do Reno, no estado da Renânia do Norte. Foi recrutado para a SS no dia 26 de setembro de 1935. Em 1940 é enviado para Haia onde é responsável por capturar os refugiados políticos alemães nos Países Baixos e o povo judeu. É precisamente para fugir de Klaus Barbie que Anne Frank se vê obrigada a viver escondida durante meses em Amsterdã. Em 1942, Klaus Barbie é enviado para Dijon e, no mês de novembro do mesmo ano, para Lyon, onde assume a direção da Gestapo. Durante este período, Barbie é responsável por dois dos atos mais infames cometidos pelos Nazistas na França. O primeiro foi o assassinato de Jean Moulin, o braço-direito de Charles de Gaulle e responsável por unir a Resistência Francesa. Imediatamente após ter unido a Resistência Francesa, Moulin deslocou-se a Lyon para se encontrar com os chefes da Resistance Lyonnaise. Graças à denúncia de um companheiro de Moulin, Klaus Barbie consegue encontrar Moulin. Depois de preso em Montluc, Moulin é torturado praticamente até à morte por um dos homens de Barbie e, provavelmente, pelo próprio Barbie e deixado à sua sorte no pátio da prisão. Moulin sucumbiu às suas feridas passada uma semana. A sua morte torna-se ainda mais trágica por se saber que ele nunca teria sido capturado se não tivesse sido traído por um dos seus companheiros da Resistência. O próprio Klaus Barbie admitiu mais tarde que nunca o teria capturado não tivesse tido a ajuda de René Hardy, um dos companheiros de Moulin. O outro crime pelo qual Klaus Barbie nunca será esquecido é a destruição de um campo onde se escondiam crianças judias. Todas com idades inferiores a 14 anos, as 44 crianças tinham-se refugiado em Izieu, uma pequena aldeia perto de Lyon. Barbie, decidido a cumprir o programa nazista chamado Solução Final da questão judia, que consistia na exterminação do povo judeu e na elevação do povo ariano, encontrou as crianças, que foram depois deportadas para Auschwitz, o mais cruel campo de extermínio da história da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nenhuma destas crianças sobreviveu. Crueldade Os atos de Barbie que mais chocaram a sociedade foram os de tortura durante os interrogatórios. Depois de oficiais da Gestapo espancarem os prisioneiros para assegurar que estes não reagissem durante o interrogatório, eram deixados sozinhos por umas horas. Os prisioneiros mais destemidos e que se recusassem a falar eram sujeitos a chicoteadas, amputações, fome e aos temidos "banhos" — estes "banhos" consistiam em manter o prisioneiro debaixo d'água até desmaiar para que fosse então reanimado, interrogado e novamente submergido, caso insistisse no silêncio. Os testemunhos deixados por algumas das suas vítimas não deixam quaisquer dúvidas sobre a crueldade e o prazer com que executava os atos de tortura. No fim da ocupação alemã em Lyon em setembro de 1944, Barbie, que havia contraído uma doença venérea, viu-se obrigado a partir para um hospital na Alemanha. Já na viagem em direção ao hospital, Barbie deu ordens à Gestapo para assassinar todos os 70 prisioneiros deixados na prisão de Montluc. Depois de se recuperar da sua doença, Barbie saiu do hospital e o seu paradeiro permaneceu desconhecido durante 40 anos. Pós-guerra Na verdade, Barbie tornou-se agente do serviço secreto norte-americano em 1947, no mesmo ano em que é julgado à revelia na França pelos seus atos criminosos e condenado à pena de morte. Em seguida instala-se na Bolívia e coloca as suas competências ao serviço da ditadura do General Luis García Meza. Dispõe de um passaporte diplomático e desloca-se à Europa, sob o nome de Klaus Altmann para negociar a compra de veículos militares destinados a reprimir as manifestações da oposição. Klaus Barbie é identificado em 1971 graças a Serge e Beate Klarsfeld, um filho de um deportado assassinado em Auschwitz e uma alemã, que se incumbiram de procurar todos os acusados de crimes de guerra que haviam saído impunes da 2ª Guerra Mundial. No entanto, só em 1983, após a reposição da democracia sob o governo de Hernán Siles Zuazo, é extraditado para França. Em 1987 é dado início ao seu julgamento na cidade de Lyon, e Klaus Barbie é acusado de 177 crimes contra a humanidade e condenado à prisão perpétua. No total, é responsabilizado pela deportação de pelo menos 843 pessoas. Durante o julgamento, Klaus Barbie não deu sinais de arrependimento dos seus atos, chegando mesmo a afirmar o seu contentamento por ter salvo a França de um regime socialista. Chegando até a dizer a frase: -"Vocês tem que me inocentar". Barbie morreu de leucemia na prisão de Lyon em 25 de setembro de 1991, 4 anos depois do pronunciamento de sua sentença. * Hôtel Terminus * Crime de guerra * Nazismo * Julgamentos de Nuremberg * (Walther Fekl) Artikel: Affaires Barbie / Bousquet / Touvier / Papon in: Frankreich-Lexikon 2. Aufl. 2005, Hgg. Bernhard Schmidt, Jürgen Doll, W. F., Siegfried Loewe, Fritz Taubert. - Erich Schmidt, Berlin 2005 (mit Angabe v. frz. und dt. Literatur) ISBN 3-503-06184-3, S. 39 ff (2008 Studienausgabe) * Horst J. Andel: Kollaboration und Résistance. Der Fall Barbie Herbig, München 1987 ISBN 3-7766-1508-7 und Berlin: Ullstein, 1995 ISBN 3-548-33199-8 * Tom Bower: Klaus Barbie. Lyon, Augsburg, La Paz. Karriere eines Gestapo-Chefs. Berlin 1984. ISBN 3-88022-295-9 (Erstausgabe: Klaus Barbie, the Butcher of Lyons Michael Joseph, London 1984, ISBN 0-7181-2327-1, häufige Wiederaufl.) * Richard J. Golsan (Hg): Memory, the Holocaust, and French Justice. The Bousquet and Touvier Affairs Dartmouth College: University Press of New England (engl.) * Enzyklopädie des Holocaust: die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden. Hg. Eberhard Jäckel ... - Argon, Berlin 1993 ISBN 3-87024-300-7. Weitere Aufl. ebd. sowie Piper-Verlag, zuletzt Argon 2002 * Erwin Nippert: Der Henker von Lyon in: dsb., Die Maske des Kunsthändlers. Ereignisse, Tatsachen, Zusammenhänge Militärverlag der DDR, Berlin 1983, erw. Aufl. 1985 u.ö. ISBN 3-327-00830-2 Seite 75 - 121 (ursprgl. Illustrierten-Berichte), mit Fotos und Dokumenten: Paßfoto von KB, Telegramm über die Verschleppung der 41 Kinder von Izieu, Gruppenfoto der Kinder, Foto Jean Moulin (Opfer von KB), Erschießung eines unbek. frz. Widerstandskämpfers auf Befehl von KB., Protest von Lyoner Bürgern bei StA Ludolph (BRD) gegen die Verfahrenseinstellung, Barbie frei in La Paz, ebenda im Gefängnis; Einlieferung ins Militärgefängnis in Lyon * Thomas Schnitzler: Klaus Barbie in Trier - auf den Spuren einer NS-Kriegsverbrecherkarriere: mit einem Anhang autobiografischer Dokumente in: Neues trierisches Jahrbuch 45 (2005), S. 101-126 * Paul Dreyfus: Die Resistance. Geschichte des französischen Widerstands Heyne, München 1979 (journalistisch; der Autor erzählt, er habe Barbie 1976 in La Paz gesprochen, Inhalt des angebl. Gesprächs. S. 90 - 102) Categoria:Oficiais nazistas Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Alemanha) Categoria:Criminosos de guerra ca:Klaus Barbie cs:Klaus Barbie da:Klaus Barbie de:Klaus Barbie en:Klaus Barbie es:Klaus Barbie fi:Klaus Barbie fr:Klaus Barbie he:קלאוס ברבי hr:Klaus Barbie hu:Klaus Barbie io:Klaus Barbie it:Klaus Barbie ja:クラウス・バルビー ko:클라우스 바르비 mk:Клаус Барби nl:Klaus Barbie pl:Klaus Barbie ru:Барби, Клаус simple:Klaus Barbie sv:Klaus Barbie sw:Klaus Barbie tr:Klaus Barbie uk:Барбі Клаус